


The Ball

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: This time, he had a special reason for coming, one Special Agent Dana Kathrine Scully.





	The Ball

Mulder rushed up the stairs, for once in his life grateful for his suit and tie job. Running in dress shoes was not a problem. Unfamiliar cut of the tux, was. He felt awkward, never a fan of dress-up he would avoid this type of functions like the plague, having suffered through enough of them as a kid on the Vineyard, playing little penguin for his upper-class mom and dad.   
However this time, he had a special reason for coming, one Special Agent Dana Kathrine Scully, who insisted on going, despite their status and reputation, or the lack of it. 

"This is a veterans benefit, Mulder, and I'm going," she said, perching herself on the edge of the desk, thick envelope in hand, "but I'd really feel better with you near by."   
"Why?" he narrowed his eyes, Scully asking for favors was more than unusual.   
"How do I say this without using negative words," she mused, looking for inspiration in the pencils piercing the cardboard above.   
"You want me to scare away potential suitors?" He grinned, folding his arms over his chest, half a smile confirmation enough.   
"You can dance, we don't get on each other's nerves and you got an invitation as well, so why not."   
He smiled as she got up and smoothed out her skirt, nicely accenting her legs and... "Alright, I'll go." In face of her complete honesty, how could he say no. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, blinded by red of the carpet, first thing he saw was their boss, sipping champagne and talking to some elderly couple that oozed influence. Their eyes met and Skinner smiled with an almost imperceptible nod. Mulder followed his gaze to a small gathering of men, one of which stepped back and revealed a woman standing at the center. Softly curling red hair, held back with one shimmering comb, thin black straps framing bare back, the fabric flowing around her curves and tumbling to the ground. He slowed down, taking in the vision that was... his practical and sensible Scully.   
One of the guys to whom she was speaking, spotted him and she caught the change in his expression, looking over her shoulder as Mulder closed the last three steps.   
"Mulder," red rose lips stretching in a smile as she reached for his arm.   
"Scully," he took her hand and leaned down, brushing lips over the back of it, before letting her slip it under his elbow. His brain worked on adrenaline autopilot, heart ready to pounce out of his chest and dance around her like a happy-crazed puppy.   
"Will you excuse us, gentlemen, enjoy the party." She nodded and steered Mulder away from the gathering, while her perfume wrecked havoc on his thought processes.   
"Good thing you're not drooling," she whispered, looking up with a cheeky grin. The front of the gown was modestly cut, nothing but a reflection of gold necklace around her neck. "Blink if you're still with us." He did.   
"Okay, breath in and catch me a glass of champagne, can you do that?"   
"Yes," the teasingly calm tone snapped him out of his trans. "Forgive me, you look stunning tonight."   
"You think so?" She looked down, pinching the skirt as they climbed the four steps to the main ballroom.   
"More than any man around this place, and you have the attention of them all." He smiled down, handing her a glass he picked up from a tray in a young man's hands.   
"And why is that?"   
"Because I'm standing the closest to you."   
They clinked glasses and she leaned into his side gently.   
"Good, let's keep it that way."


End file.
